Spider Riders, A New Beginning
by AmberMidnightSkies
Summary: After the defeat of Mantid, the Invectids and Turandot began trying to keep peace in the Inner World. However, a mysterious Invectid named Mothran, leading a group of "True Invectids" puts a threat to this peace. Can the Spider Riders stop them?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is from an RPG I'm currently doing with my friend Soaker87

A/N: This story is from an RPG I'm currently doing with my friend Soaker87.

Summary: After the great Mantid was defeated the invecteds and Turandots finally stopped fighting and decided that they would live among one another in peace. But little did they know, some invectids did not wish to live among the Turandots because of Mantids once great rule. They didn't trust the Turandots. They are now known as a group called The True Invectids. They are lead by Mothran. Who is Mothran? No one knows, or so that's what they think… One of the invectids knows about him, but how? Well I guess you'll just have to read the story to find out.

This is the original summary that I came up with before we started…. (I personally like the one above better.)

It takes place after episode 52. The spider riders arrived back at Arachna Castle. Invectids and humans are finally living together in peace, or so they thought. Some of the invectids aren't completely convinced that the humans can be trusted. They formed a group and are now looking to over throw the spider riders and take control of the kingdom. After they come across more spider riders wandering around the Arachnian territory, the former big four, team up with the spider riders to stop this new threat, but there's a problem... whenever they go out of town they are attacked by the group of invectids. How do they know where they are all the time? Is there a spy within the Castle?

Hunter, Igneous and Corona along with their spiders had just finished patrolling around the forest. As usual it was quiet; it was always quiet except for the occasional theif. Ever since the Turandots and Invectids started to live among one another, things have been quiet. Hunter was complaining that there's nothing to do anymore like usual.

"Come off it Hunter." said Igneous.

" But you have to admit it's been quite quiet since the Invectids started to colonate here." stated Shadow, from Hunters manacle.

"I agree but the peace is nice after we've been fighting the Invectids for so long." said Corona.

" I guess you're right..." said Hunter half heartedly. Hunter looked up at the sky.

'I wonder what things are like now in the outer world.' thought Hunter.

Meanwhile in the castle Aqune was sitting pondering. Aqune wasn't even sure why she was here. She was happy to finally have the chance to live in peace, around people she cared about, but somehow her life was still complicated. Living in peace didn't necessarily mean the two races were living together, and so she still technically had to choose between the Spider Riders and the Invectids.

As of now, she had been spending much of her time traveling back and forth between the two castles. She had been rather concerned about Buguese's injuries that he had suffered from his attempts to fight Mantid. He was lucky to be alive, but still needed help. Of course, being the way he was, he would never admit to that, and so she didn't want to bother him by fussing over him too much. Plus, he had Stags and Beerain to help him. So, she went back to Arachna castle for the time being. When she returned, she had been informed by Lumen that Hunter, Corona and Igneous had gone out. Deciding to wait for them, she found a quiet place to sit down. Portia wanted to see her brother, so she released her spider from the manacle to do as she chose.

Princess Sparkle was saying goodbye to uncle hop because he was going to see his family at mantid's old castle.

Sparkle called Hotarla out of her manacle and they were wandering through the halls. The Princess stopped outside of her brothers office. She opened the door to see her brother sleeping in his chair. She took a look at the desk and saw a huge pile of documents to be signed. Sparkle frowned, obviously he wouldn't have time to play with her this afternoon.

Sparkle and Hotarla kept wandering through the maze of halls. Once they reached the great hall she noticed Aqune and Portia.

"Hotarla do you think we could ask Aqune and Portia to play with us," whispered Sparkle.

"Ku, Ku." answered Hotarla nodding her head up and down.

Sparkle walked into the room, leaving Hotarla to follow her. Sparkle came up behind Aqune.

"Aqune," Asked Sparkle tapping the older girl lightly on the back. "Would you and Portia like to play with Hotarla and me?"

While she was slightly startled to be confronted by the child, Aqune didn't see anything wrong with playing with her. She wanted to get to know the other Riders more anyway.

"Sure, we wouldn't mind," she said, getting up to face Sparkle. Portia silently nodded in agreement.

"Great then," Sparkle said, happily. She always liked to make new friends, and had never really gotten the chance to talk with Aqune and her spider for long. "Come with me."

Aqune took her hand, and allowed Sparkle to lead her outside.

Sparkle led her outside to the court yard.

"I thought we could play tag..." said Sparkle shyly.

"Alright," agreed Aqune.

Sparkle smile and touched her arm.

"Tag, you're it!!" said Sparkle as she ran off around the court yard.

Aqune chased her around the yard laughing.

Suddenly Sparkle stopped Running.

"Is something the matter," asked Aqune.

Aqune looked in the same direction to see one of the main buildings in the city burning in large flames.

"Portia, we should check it out," she said to the Spider, getting on her back. Aqune wasn't sure if it was a good idea for Sparkle to come with them. She was a Spider Rider, but she was still little.

"Stay here for now," she decided quickly, heading off before Sparkle could respond.

She noticed a man running out, looking slightly charred. There was a crowd of others out there, watching.

"Are you alright?" Aqune asked.

"Yes," he said, "but there might be others still inside. I think something attacked this place."

Right after Aqune left Sparkle decided she would follow her. After all she was curious about what happened.

Back in Lumen's office, he had just been awakened by the page telling him that one of the main building was aflame. Lumen contacted Igneous, Corona, Magma, and Hunter and told them about it. They were only 10 minutes away from the town, so they would be there in about 15 minutes.

'Where is Sparkle...' thought Lumen. 'Last time I checked she was saying her goodbyes to Grasshop... Aqune's in the castle too, I wonder if they are out in the court yard playing.'

Lumen looked out the window just in time to see Sparkle heading toward the fire.

"SPARKLE!!" Shouted Lumen, but it was no use he was too far away for her to hear him.

Lumen dashed out of the room and headed to the main entrance. He called out Ebony. Ebony knew what to do, he took off at full speed headed toward the burning building.

Aqune wondered to herself why anyone would attack a building in Arachna and harm innocent people. There was no longer any fighting going on, and she trusted that now that the Invectids had what they needed, they wouldn't have to try and steal land from the humans anymore. Either way, destroying buildings wouldn't accomplish anything, because then nobody could have it, unless, it was meant to frighten people.

She hoped that everyone was safe, but couldn't be sure. She would have no other choice but to go inside. As long as she was careful, she wouldn't get hurt. The Oracle's power could keep her safe. Cautiously, she went into the building, and tried to visually scan as much as she could.

"Is anyone here?" she called.

When Sparkle finally reached the building she asked a man that looked like he had been hurt.

"Excuse me, have you seen a girl with a blackish outfit, short purple hair and a purple battle spider, by and any chance." Sparkle asked the man.

"Yes, she went into the building to see if anyone else is in there." answered the man.

Sparkle gasped. Suddenly Ebony and Lumen appeared right next to Sparkle.

"Sparkle why did you come here," Asked Lumen putting his hands on his sisters shoulders.

Sparkle didn't answer; she just let out a small sob.

"Sparkle..." said the Prince in wonder. "What happened?"

"One of the Spider Riders ventured inside of the building." reported one of the soldiers.

Lumen thought for a moment. He looked down at Sparkle.

"Aqune went in there didn't she?" asked Lumen.

Sparkle nodded.

"Ku, Ku." added Hotarla.

Lumen knelt down and hugged her comfortingly.

"She'll be fine." comforted Lumen.

"Help!" came a cry from the distance. Because it was getting harder to see through the smoke, Aqune had to estimate the distance to its source. Holding her breath, she headed in further, and discovered a small girl trapped under a wooden panel, which must've fallen from the ceiling. If the roof was collapsing, this only added to the danger, but it didn't matter to her. She had always believed that the lives of others were more important than her own.

"Oracle's light!" Aqune yelled, transforming herself.

"You're a Spider Rider!" She heard the child exclaim. "I knew they would come to help."

Nodding, Aqune bent down to lift the board from the ground. It was heavy, but manageable. "Run!" she called, sensing that the roof was about to crash further.

The girl did so, and Aqune hurried behind her to the exit.

Seconds later, Igneous, Corona, Hunter and Magma along with their spiders came rushing towards the burning building.

"What happened?" asked Igneous.

"We don't know. But one of the survivers thinks they were attacked." replied one of the soldiers.

Magma looked at the flames.

'Mom, Dad, Sister... who ever started this fire beware.' thought Magma.

Brutus knew what Magma was thinking. It was of the day Brutus rescued Magma from the fire at his village.

(OOC: I just had to put this in because I know everyone _loves_ fillers, especially since Naruto has them all the time. So here's a filler brought to you by _popular demand_.)_  
FLASH BACK..._

"Mommy, Daddy, Sister." sobbed Magma.

He was leaning against what was left of one of the wall surrounding the village. Brutus came swinging in from a tree. With one of his webs he picked up Magma and carried him out of the flames to a near by forest.

"Are you alright?" asked Brutus.

Magma nodded still sobbing.

"Believe it or not I know how you feel, for not long ago I was seperated from my family along with my sister."

Magma looked at the spider, and then looked down at his arm.

"Would you be my battle spider?" asked Magma.

"Alright." agreed Brutus.

"I vow to help you find your lost sister..." said Magma.

"Thank you, I am forever grateful."

_END FLASH BACK_.

A/n: So what do you think? Review!! I know I probably won't get many for this because Spider Riders isn't exactly what I'd call popular. But it's fun putting it all together so I don't have to look all over the forum just to find all the posts. I hope you enjoyed the first of many chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

An : I've done absolutely nothing on this story or any or my other ones. I'm finally getting around to making new chapters and updating this one but I'm not totally sure about the other stories yet… and if you need to ask me a question then PM me instead of writing a review to the stories asking for updates…. But anyways, on with the story/rp.

Spider_Riders_ Spider_Riders_ Spider_Riders_ Spider_Riders

"Someone attacked it?!" Hunter exclaimed, immediately stunned and angry at the thought. "But who would do that?"

"We don't know," Lumen said. "But right now the situation is under control. Aqune arrived, and went inside to make sure everyone was safe."

"What?" Corona questioned. Not only did she not expect Aqune to be around, but she was now converend for her safety.

They then saw a young girl flee from the building.

"Somebody help!" she called. "The girl who saved me is still inside. She got trapped trying to help me."

"What did you say?!" came a voice. Looking above, they saw a figure riding on a hovering disc.

"Buguese!" Hunter realized.

"I must go in there and save her." He said running into the building.

The air was musty and thick, it was hard to breathe but he kept going. After a short time he saw a figure laying on the ground but there was a large plank that must have colpsed and fallen on top of her. Next to her he saw what he assumed to be Portia.

"Portia go outside, I can handle it."

Portia did as she was told.

'Please be OK.' Thought Buguese.

Buguese lifted the plank off her and carried her quickly outside.

Sparkle saw Buguese and Aqune. Her eyes lit up.

'She's OK!!' Thought Sparkle.

It had always frustrated Buguese that Aqune would be so concerned about protecting others. Taking care of oneself was much more important, especially for her, but that was another story.

Aqune woke up while still being held by Buguese. She was quite surprised to see him, but smiled at him gratefully.

"When did you get here?" she questioned.

"I had been told that there was an attack in Arachna," he replied as he put her down, his annoyance showing in his voice. At least she was alright. "But why risk your life?"

"I had to," she said defensively. "That girl," she realized, turning around. "Is she alright?" She was happy to see that she was outside and safe. She also noticed that the other Riders had arrived. What was going on?

Sparkle ran up to her and hugged her as tight as her little arms could. She cried into her shirt. Aqune looked taken aback.

"Don't ever do that again." Cried Sparkle looking up at her.

Back at the castle Igneous arranged a meeting with the former big for and the spider riders. Beerain, Grasshop, and Stags were filled in by Buguese when they arrived at the castle.

"We need to disguss what happened today. We need to know who or what set that building on fire." Said Igneous.

"We need to know if it's another threat, or just an accident, we can't rest until we find out." Said Hunter.

"Maybe you can't but the Prince sure can." Said Corona pointing to the Prince sitting in a chair in the corner snoring.

Hunter sighed. Sometimes the prince could be so hopeless.

Slate, who had also attended the meeting, spoke up.

"How can we be certain that it wasn't caused by Invectids?" Despite knowing that four of their strongest soldiers were there, he wasn't scared of offending them, and still couldn't trust them entirely.

"We would not waste our time attacking you without a reason," Buguese said, insulted anyway.

"Yes, I agree," said Corona. "I don't think your people would've suddenly instigated an attack."

"Maybe it was just an accident after all, and there's no need to be worried about it," Grasshop suggested. He didn't really believe this was so, but hoped it was anyway. He didn't want to deal with any more big threats.

"We must not dismiss the matter." Said Beerain.

"Buguese may I have a word with you?" Asked Stags.

Buguese nodded, and the two Invectids went outside of the room.

"I was thinking, maybe it was your brother... Mothran." Stated Stags.

"No!!" Shouted Buguese but quiet enough for them not to be heard by their fellow comrades. "He's long gone, and even if it was him he's petrified of fire, you know that all too well."

"Yes, but maybe he got someone to do it for him." added Stags.

Buguese thought this over. The possibility was there, and knowing Mothran that was probably the case.

"We'll keep this between us understood." Questioned Buguese.

"Unterstood." Muttered Stags bowing his head in agreement.

They returned to the room and sat back down, non-conspicuously. That didn't stop anyone from wondering what the Invectids were discussing.

"Well you're certainly suspicious," Magma commented. Of the Spider Riders, he hated the Invectids most, and ever since seeing the fire, he couldn't block out the vivid memories of the past attack on his home village. What if they had caused this one as well, and he now had the chance to prevent such a thing from happening again.

'We were discussing something personal," Stags replied.

"Exactly," Magma responded. "And if we figure out what it is, then we'll try to stop you, so you wouldn't want that."

"Don't be ridiculous, Spider Rider" argued Buguese. If we wanted to get rid of you, we would have just attacked you personally, not tried to scare civilians."

"They wouldn't do it," Aqune defended. "Instead of fighting, let's work together to think of a solution." She wondered what they were discussing as well, but trusted Buguese enough to not be concerned that he and the rest of the big four were at all responsible.

"Why don't we call it a night." Said Igneous, see as this discussion was going no where fast.

"Good idea." Said Corona.

Sparkle walked over to where her brother was sleeping. She poked his arm, but he didn't seem to notice. She poked him harder but all he did was try to slap her hand away. So she pinched him on the arm, and Lumen awoke with a startle.

"Hmm?" Mumbled Lumen as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. "So how's the meeting going?"

"It's over." Answered Igneous.

"Then I guess I'll go to bed." Said Lumen getting up out of the chair. "Oh, Slate you and the invectids are welcome to stay the night, it's pretty late."

Everyone looked out the nearest window to see it was pitch black outside. They hadn't noticed how much time had passed.

"Good night everyone." Said Lumen as he left the room.

The castle was large enough that everyone was able to find a place to stay. The night was rather uneventful, and everyone, espeically Lumen, was able to sleep well.

Morning came, and Corona had the idea of making breakfast for everyone. However, when she got to he kitchen, she saw that Aqune was already there, and stirring something. She watched her in disappointment for a moment.

"Good morning, Corona," Aqune said.

Not knowing that her sister had seen her, Corona was a little surprised. "Good morning," she replied quickly.

"Want to help?" Aqune asked. She remembered what Corona's cooking was like, from the time they made stew for the Hero Quake. However, she didn't believe the girl was a complete lost cause, and would've been more than happy to give her some pointers.

"Really?!" Corona asked, happily. "Sure."

Aqune began to give her directions to help prepare eggs.

Sparkle was in her room. She was tired. She had been up most of the night thinking about what happened the other day.

"She must be mad at me for not listening, but I'm a spider rider!! I maybe small but I'm still part of the team. I wish Mommy and Daddy were here, they'd know what to do. I miss them..." Said Sparkle.

Sparkle doesn't remember her parents very well, so she always asks Lumen about them. Sparkle thought Lumen wouldn't mind telling her about them again. So she walked to her brothers room. Sparkle saw him sleeping in his bed. She got on the bed and started shaking him, saying Lumen, over and over. After calling his name about 6 or 7 times he woke up. Lumen was startled by his sisters appearence.

"Morning Lumen!!" Sparkle said cheerily.

"Morning."Mumbled Lumen.

"Lumen, could you tell me about mommy and daddy again?" Asked Sparkle with her pleading sparkling eyes.

"Alright." He said sitting up, he could never say no to his sister.

As he was only a couple years older than Sparkle, Lumen hadn't gotten to know his parents for very long either. Still, he held some very fond memories from the time they were alive.

"Mom and Dad were both amazing people," he said. "The two of them were Spider Riders, as well as the rulers of all of Arachna. They were loved by many for everything they did for the Inner World. They were both brave and kind people, and when the Invectids would attack, they were always ready to go into battle. Now, they've left their manacles behind for us, so we have to continue protectng the Inner World. But... sleep is more important. What time is it anyway?" He groaned, as he leaned his head over to look at the clock. Still early, but he supposed he really did need to continue investigating what went on.

Outside the arachna castle stood a person in a grey cloak, looking at the remains of a building.

A voice from out of nowhere spoke up,"looks like there was a fire here...dont you agree Fallen...?"

The person lifted their left wrist up and stared at the braclet there."...yea i guess...", the person said quickly, looking about at people who were cleaning up the mess.

"Well arn't you nervous today, i can't be the only one who is curious about this",laughed the voice.

"Well...i guess i can ask about...if you want me to...", said the person, moving away from the wreakage and towards the main part of the town.

Hunter was enjoying the chance to sleep in. He was certainly concerned about the fire, but knew their discussion was getting nowhere, so he'd wait until he was forced to get out of bed. Still, the smell coming from the kitchen was tempting. He had almost forgotten that Aqune was there, and was an excellent cook. After mentally debating with himself a little longer, he decided that food was a little more important to him than sleep.

After forcing himself out of the warm sheets, he dressed himself and headed down to the kitchen. He was surprised to see that Corona was actually helping with the cooking.

"Hunter!" the two girls said, both excited to see him.

"Good morning," he said, trying not to let the shock he was feeling show.

"Good morning," Aqune replied. "Is something wrong?" she asked, being able to notice that something was off.

"Um.. no," he said. "I'm just looking forward to your delicious breakfast."

"Thank you," she replied, "but you should know that Corona did some of the work too."

"I see," Hunter said. "Well then, I'm sure your food will be great too." Of course, he couldn't be sure, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings. He just didn't want to die from eating it either.

"Really?!" Corona exclaimed, excited about this. "I'm glad."

Spider_Riders_ Spider_Riders_ Spider_Riders_ Spider_Riders

An: Well that's the end of the second chapter and there are still many many more to come so stay tuned every week for a new chapter… if I'm not too lazy to update… ...


End file.
